A typical varnish is usually a solution or a suspension having a variable consistency, with or without coloring pigments. When the varnish is applied to an object, upon drying, a tough, resistant film with protective properties forms. The varnish consists of a liquid vehicle in which coloring components (in the case of a colored paint) and various additives are suspended. At one time the liquid vehicle was composed of oils, but nowadays it is composed of synthetic resins obtained through polymerization or polycondensation. Solvents or thinners (alcohols, esters, etc.) are the binding elements. Special characteristics may be given to the paint by including additives therein, such as drying agents, suspending agents and plasticizers. The plasticizers are particularly important because as an integral part of the paint film, they improve elasticity and flexibility.